Friends Chat
The Friends Chat system is an interface which allows a player to talk to multiple players at once, without being in the same world or location (through a "clan channel"). Each player can also be given a rank in the channel, making this system very useful for clans. Clan Chat is available to both members and non-members. This was released on August 6, 2007 as a part of the Clan Chat update. The Clan Chat update has a significant history. The idea was first conceived after the SwiftSwitch riots in January '07. Although Clan Chat has been released, several clans still prefer using the Swift IRC. To speak, simply add a slash (/) at the beginning of each line. Alternatively, if your Chat Interface is set to 'Clan', anything you type will appear in the Clan Chat. Here is an example: /hello everybody! It will show up like this: Name) (Player Name): Hello everybody! Example: Blade Sjblade: Hello everybody! (Where the user is Sjblade and the clan name is Kaiser Blade.) Running a Clan Chat The owner of a Clan Chat has some options they may use and settings they may change. To be able to change these settings, they must click Clan Setup on the Clan Chat interface. One clicked a box will come up, (see top image). On this page, the Clan Chat owner may change any Clan Chat settings. In the middle, there is a list of the Owner's friends. The Owner may give a rank to any of his friends by clicking the rank next to their name. The player can customize certain settings, such as which ranks can kick other players, what ranks can join the clan channel, and even what ranks can talk in the channel. The player can also choose what ranks can enable LootShare or CoinShare. On the left hand side, there are a list of options, these are: *Clan Name *Who can enter chat? *Who can talk on chat? *Who can kick on chat? *Who can share loot? *Coinshare Clan Name Here, the Clan Chat owner may change the name of the Clan Chat. To do this, he must click the Clan Name box. Upon doing this, a dialogue box will appear where the chat box usually is. When a name is entered, the Clan Chat name will be changed after 60 seconds. The title must not exceed 11 characters, otherwise, only the first 11 characters will be shown. Who Can Enter Chat? The Clan Chat owner can change who can enter the Clan Chat. He can let anyone join, only friends, or anyone above a certain rank. Most clan leaders let anyone join the Clan Chat to attract new members. Who Can Talk on Chat? A Clan Chat owner can use this option to choose who can talk on a Clan Chat. He can let anyone talk, only friends or anyone above a certain rank. If you are in a Clan Chat and do not have permission to talk, you will be able to read what people are saying, but not talk yourself. Usually, Clan Chat owners let anyone who can join the Clan Chat talk. Who Can Kick on Chat? A Clan Chat owner may use this option to choose who can kick in a Clan Chat. He can let anyone of a certain rank or above kick. People with the ability to kick are able to kick other people from the clan chat, except for those equal to or above their rank. Therefore, Clan Chat owners may kick anyone. Usually, Clan Chat Owners will let anyone with the rank Captain+ or General+ kick, as they have proven themselves responsible. Who Can Share Loot? A Clan Chat owner may use this option to choose who can share loot in a Clan Chat. He can choose no-one, any friends or anyone above a certain rank. If the Lootshare option is on and loot has been shared, only players with the required rank may receive a share. LootShare LootShare is another feature that Jagex added to Clan Chat in the LootShare update on the 16th of October 2007. When Lootshare is active, all players within a 16-square radius of a fallen monster have a chance to get the drop. There is an additional message in the chat box that alerts the clan who gets the drop, and what it is. Furthermore, receiving substandard drops or none at all increases the chance that a player will get a more valuable drop the next time. To activate LootShare, the owner of the clan must enable it through the Clan Setup menu, then each member of the clan must activate it as well. It should be noted that the minimum clan rank needed to engage in LootShare is "Friend." In addition, when LootShare is activated it requires 2 minutes to begin working. LootShare is only available in certain worlds, noted by the world select screen. LootShare does not work for player-killing. LootShare is popular for teams who go hunting for rares such as the Draconic Visage or Godsword hilts, so that they can share the drops evenly. Coinshare Coinshare is another option, related to LootShare. If it is activated, any high priced item dropped will be put on the Grand Exchange for the Market Price, and all players who can receive loot will receive an equal fraction of the price. They do not need to wait for the item to be sold. Items that can be split with CoinShare: *Archers' ring *Armadyl chestplate, helmet, plateskirt and godsword hilt *Bandos chestplate, tassets, boots and godsword hilt *Berserker ring *Draconic visage *Dragon axe *Dragon chainbody *Dragon dagger *Dragon medium helm *Dragon platelegs/plateskirt *Dragon scimitar *Dragon spear *Dragon two-handed sword *Godsword shards *Mud battlestaff *Saradomin sword and godsword hilt *Seers' ring *Shield left half *Steam battlestaff *Warrior ring *Zamorak spear and godsword hilt Using a Channel To enter a chat channel, players simply click on the "Join Chat" button in the clan chat interface. The name of the player hosting the channel must be entered in the message box. Once this is done, the player is able to free comminicate with any other players currently in the channel (assuming that the player has a high enough rank to talk). The clan chat interface shows the name and creator of the channel the player is currently chatting on. In addition, each player in the channel (up to 100) is shown on a list, along with their channel rank and current world. Players not on the channel owner's friends list do not have a rank icon; players on the owner's friends list but not assigned any other rank have a friend icon; and each of the other ranks (except channel owner) are assigned by the owner to other players on his/her friends list. Players who are breaking rules in chat channels can be reported using the report abuse button as normal. To leave a chat, simply click the "Leave Chat" button in the clan chat interface. RuneScape Clan Hiscores If players are looking for a clan chat channel to join, they may try looking in the RuneScape Clan Hiscores. Chat Ranks Within a Clan Chat there is the option to rank certain players; there are 6 different ranks that can be given: Trivia *Jagex moderators have all the abilities of a clan chat owner, regardless of whether or not the moderator owns the channel. Players may access J-Mod chat channels if they are ranked high enough, but most of the time J-Mod channels are closed to normal players. External links *[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=205 "Controls - Clan Chat", the RuneScape manual] Category:Articles